A New Start
by Wildcat Warrior
Summary: Sydney is always worried about what her parents did to her when she was a kid and the way they treated her. Then when she has something to tell Gage, and her co workers, she has to put the what if's behind her and focus on what's really important, and how her parents treating her that way has actually helped her to be stronger than that.


**A New Start**

**Chapter One**

**No More What If's**

Everyone had just gotten back from another assignment in Dallas, where the Ranger Station is located. Sydney is acting very strange and snapping at everyone, including Alex. Everyone over looks her thinking it's something small and it will pass in due time. Her and Gage have only been married for a year and a half and things have been kind of rocky on Syd's side of the family, with all of them not liking Gage.

"Oh screw it!" Sydney hollers, throwing something across the room then getting up from her desk and leaving the room to go sit in the hallway.

"Sydney. Do you want to talk about something?" Alex asks, following her out into the hall.

"It's just that, my family still can't and won't accept the fact that Gage and I are married, and we are happy. I keep telling them to like it or lump it, cause it is what it is, and I'm not letting him go. Sorry for snapping at you in the car on the way back. I really didn't mean to do that. Can you ever forgive me?" Sydney explains, then gives her appologies to Alex.

"Of course. Hey, Angela was asking about you the other day. She's in the fifth grade now, and still as attached to you as she was when she was two years old. She said when is Aunt Sydney coming to take me for the weekend again? It was so cute. I didn't know what to tell her." Alex replies.

"Tell her next weekend I'll come get her. No, better yet, I'll just call her. I know Walker has her spoiled rotten and she has a cell phone. Probably for emergencies only, but still." Sydney says, laughing finally for the first time that day. It was after 6:30 in the evening and Sydney hadn't smiled or laughed all day. She always did whenever Alex would talk to her. They were best friends after all, and more like sisters than best friends. Walker, Trivette, and Gage, are all talking about fishing and camping, or hunting and hiking when the girls get back in the office.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but Erica is wondering where I am by now. I just know she is. I'm headed out for the weekend and I'll catch you all Monday. See ya all later." Trivette tells them, heading out to his car.

"Later Trivette. Take it easy and tell Erica we said hello." Gage says, getting his jacket so he and Sydney can head out. Next, Walker and Alex leave and lock up everything. Trivette says he will give Erica everyone's love and hello's.

"Are you sure you're okay Syd? You have been acting funny all week honey. Come on talk to me. What is it?" Gage asks, with his hand on her knee before he takes off toward their house.

"It's just my parents getting to me is all. I keep thinking about all the what if's in life. What if I hadn't said yes when you asked me to marry you? What if I had always done what my parents wanted me to do? What if I hadn't came out here to Texas? And the big one. What if I was just to start over and be the little perfect girl my parents always wanted me to be and submit to their every will? Gage, living with them, and the lifestyle they push on a person is no way of life. I hated living with them and started running away when I was ten. I love them dearly, but I hate how they were always making choices for me. It was like they were living my life for me, and I wasn't about to have all that. I'm a basket case ain't I?" Sydney says, spilling everything to Gage about how she feels.

"No babe you're not. You're just trying to get your life the way you want it, but you're still being haunted by the way your parents did you. They are no where around, and they are still getting to you. The windows are still up, so yell out for them to leave you alone. Just give it a try. What have you got to lose? Just yell out, Leave me alone! Go ahead." Gage tells her. Sydney looks at him like he's smoking something, but she closes her eyes and starts screaming for her parents to finally leave her alone. She then opens her eyes, looks at Gage who's smiling at her, and then she sighs a sigh of relief.

"Welcome to healing baby. It's over with them. No more what if's okay? It's over now. They're God knows where, and you are here with me, and you're safe. And I love you so much. Let's go home." Gage says. Sydney just practically jumps into his arms from her seat and hugs him for the longest time. He holds onto her like there's no tomorrow, and in his heart, he'll never let go.

**Chapter Two**

**The Weekend Visit**

Sydney is pulling up in Walker's driveway and she can hear Alex holler for her to hurry up and don't make Sydney wait forever. She goes ahead in, like they've told her she could do a hundred times before when she would only knock first.

"Hey. She ready yet?" Syd asks, sitting down for a few minutes.

"Almost. Angela! Get a move on girl, let's go." Alex hollers up the stairs to her. Angela finally makes her appearance in her favorite style. She's wearing a skirt, black panty hose, and her shirt matches her skirt. Next, she has on high heels.

"Where are you going anyway? Ya headed to Sydney's for the weekend or clubbing with your best friends?" Walker asks when he sees her.

"I'm just wearing what I'm most comfortable in dad. No other reason just to be comfy." Angela replies. They say no more about her outfit and then Sydney takes off with her for a weekend of shopping and relaxing by the pool.

"Oh man. Shoot! I was hoping you wouldn't get back that soon. I am not quite done cleaning the house yet. I wanted to surprise you." Gage says, as Sydney and Angela climb out of the car.

"It's okay. Whatever you have done is fine. What are we having for supper tonight?" Sydney tells him. They all go in and Angela is looking around like she hasn't been there in years. Finally she sits down and pulls out a binder full of paper and pens and stuff.

"What are ya doing there babe?" Gage asks her.

"Just drawing Amigo. I started on him last week but never finished. I have a passion for drawing and creativity but dad wants me to join the Rangers one day or mom wants me to be in the DA's office. Can't I just do what I want to do?" Angela says, starting to cough her head off.

"Can I see what you have so far on your drawing? Are you okay by the way? That cough doesn't sound too good." Sydney asks, then seeing to her coughing. Angela hands her the picture of Amigo and keeps coughing like she can't stop. Gage secretly calls Walker to see if Angela may need to go to the doctor or something, coughing the way she is. Walker tells her since they are keeping her for the weekend, the decision is up to him.

"I know you will do what's right for her. I don't ever worry when she stays with you guys. If she stayed with Erica and Trivette, maybe because they like to spoil kids with cookies and stuff. Other than that, they would be okay too. Go ahead and take her to get looked at. She could just have bronchitus again." Walker tells him. Gage says they will take her and they get off of the phone. Gage tells Sydney what's going on, and they get ready.

"I love this picture. It looks just like him. You really have a talent, that's for sure." Sydney tells her.

"Hey Syd, I just got off the phone with her dad and he said to take her to get looked at. She may have bronchitus again, so he said to take her on over to County Hospital since the doctor's office is closed for the night." Gage says, slipping his shoes back on.

"Uncle Gage, I ain't going to the hospital." Angela tries to argue. It doesn't work cause Gage grabs her and throws her over his shoulder and they head to the hospital wether Angela wants to go or not.

They get back home after three hours at the hospital and Sydney lays Angela on the couch for the night. She was told she does for sure have bronchitus. Sydney calls Walker to let him know what's going on and Alex says to bring her home.

"I can handle it though." Sydney tells her.

"No, she's sick. Just bring her home tomorrow. If she's sick, she doesn't need to be going anywhere. Don't you agree?" Alex says, and she can hear Angela coughing in the background.

"Yeah, I do. It's just that, don't tell Gage but, I'm gonna need the practice of dealing with a sick kid." Sydney tells her, not knowing that Angela is still awake and heard everything. Gage was nowhere to be found at the time, so Sydney knew she was safe.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Alex asks, as Walker looks up from his paper trying to ask questions. Alex gives him a hand signal that says, "Don't worry about it right now."

"Maybe. I think I'm pregnant. How far, I have no idea at all. Would you be able to go with me Monday to see for sure? I love my husband but I want you there instead. I don't want to get his hopes up." Syd says. Alex tells her that she will and Sydney goes ahead and takes Angela home that night so it can be just her and Gage, so they can talk and Sydney hopes he will be okay with the idea of a baby being around.

**Chapter Three**

**Secrets Uncovered**

Monday rolls around and as Alex and Sydney are headed out, Gage stops them both.

"Look, I know about the possibility of her being pregnant. Let me know how everything goes okay." Gage tells Alex.

"I will, I promise. Don't worry, I'll take care of her." Alex says, heading out with Sydney who's white as a ghost already being nervous. They get to the doctor's office and Sydney is waiting for her results and trying to be funny and be in a good mood all at the same time. She has Alex rolling with laughter when Doctor White comes in with the results.

"Well, this can be either bad or good news, depending on your point of view. You're pregnant. I would have to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are. What's your line of work?" The doctor says.

"I'm a Texas Ranger under the supervision of Cordell Walker and James Trivette. Why?" Sydney replies, looking over at Alex really funny.

"You're gonna have to work in the office. I wouldn't do anything but that. On account of your age and your size, I mean honey you're small. Those two things alone, you are gonna have to work in the office. It's just for safety reasons. I can write out everything for your boss." The doctor tells her.

"Yeah, that will work. I love going out in the field. I'm not an inside kind of person, but I guess I have to be." Sydney replies. The doctor runs off for a few minutes to write everything down and to get Sydney ready for her ultrasound.

"Sydney, a baby. Wow. Congratulations hon." Alex says, getting all happy and smiling and hugging her.

"I think I'm in shock here. What am I gonna do with a baby? Alex, this is not something that Gage and I ever talked about before." Sydney tells her, getting all worried about how things are going to play out.

"Crap! Gage, I forgot to call him and let him know. Here, you better do it, or do you want me too? You did say you're kind of in shock at the moment." Alex replies, as Doctor White comes back in. Sydney says that she will call Gage and tell him to hurry up and get there so he can see the pictures too. It's only about a ten minute drive so Sydney tells the doctor what's going on so she can go and see other patients until Gage gets there.

After Gage sees the pictures, he's on cloud nine and the cat is now out of the bag. Sydney had tried to hide it for so long but she was far enough along to where she could see what they were having.

"Oh my. Sydney, there's four feet here." Doctor White tells her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh Lord doc, four feet. It's gonna be real fun trying to catch this kid when he's bad." Gage says.

"No, I mean your wife's having twins. If you want, I can tell you what they are." The doctor tells him, while laughing at his being goofy. Sydney is just in awe and staring off into space, not knowing what to say or do at that point. Alex is so happy, she's crying.

**Chapter Four**

**Not This Early**

Now Sydney knew she was pregnant, but played it out like she just thought she was. She was five months along and hid it well right up until they all found out. She's laying in bed one night when she starts having cramps. She didn't realize that she was far enough along now that she could go at any time. She walks around for awhile and reads up on labor. Finding out all she had was the Braxton Hicks Contractions, she just went back to bed.

"Are you okay?" Gage asks, as she climbs back in bed. She answers that all she had was Braxton Hicks Contractions and then she fell asleep on his shoulder. Gage doesn't really want to believe her, but he does and goes back to sleep himself.

Three days later, it's their third anniversary and they are having an anniversary party and all the Rangers and their families are invited. Erica's grandmother is there too, and she happens to be Jewish, and a real crackerjack too.

"What did you and dad do on your third anniversary mom?" Angela asks.

"We went to Paris, the same place as our honeymoon." Alex tells her.

"Oh wow. Janie, what about you? What did you do on your third anniversary?" Angela asks Erica's grandma, not expecting the funny answer she got.

"We fled Germany." Janie replies, making Angela fall out of her seat, dying laughing.

"She's probably telling the truth on that one." Erica tells all of them.

"Yeah, I think she is." Trivette says, laughing. They are all in a party building where there's an elevator to go up to the party room, thirty floors from the bottom. Alex and Sydney head out to talk for awhile and the elevator gets stuck.

"This can't be good Alex." Sydney says, starting to panic and holding her stomach.

"Just calm down. Let me push the emergency button." Alex tells her. She hits the button and nothing happens. Then they both start panicing.

"This can't be good." Alex tells her, with her hand still on the button.

"Alex, what happens if I go into labor in this damn thing?" Sydney asks, really getting worried.

"That isn't gonna happen." Alex says, to reasure her, but it didn't work.

"Yeah, it is." Sydney replies, yelling.

At least half an hour later, everyone found out about the elevator and two women being stuck in it. Gage and Walker help pry the doors open. When they get it, Alex runs out, grabs Walker around the neck, and then mentions Sydney being in labor.

"Oh my God, you're in labor. Oh sweetheart, I can only imagine the pain you must be in right now." Gage tells her, to which she gives him a dirty look.

"I so very much don't think so babe. Just call an ambulance and get my ass to the hospital, now!" Sydney demands. He gets on the ball and tells her to just stay put. She responds with "Oh, okay. Where am I really gonna go?" Alex is keeping her calm until the EMT's get there.

At the hospital, Sydney is really not having it easy. She refused anything through an IV and said she was doing it all natural. She changed her mind though really quick. She had an epidural and pain medicine, but still was in quite a bit of pain. The doctor finally gets there and sees how much progress she's making. Doctor White says she's right at ten.

"That didn't take long." Alex says, trying to leave. Sydney stops her and says, "Where the hell are ya going? I need ya." So Alex, Gage, and Erica, all stay with her. She's doing good at first until the pains get stronger, then she almost can't handle it.

"Sydney, I've seen you take more than this, now do as you're told and push." Gage tells her.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sydney yells.

"Push Sydney." Doctor White says.

"Okay Doctor White." Sydney replies, doing what her doctor tells her to do, but ignoring Gage.

"Don't be mean to Gage. He loves you and he's trying to help you." Alex adds to the conversation.

"Physco analyze me later Alex. Right now, I don't feel so great." Sydney snaps.

"Hey, Alex is right. You're doing wonderful. You don't have to be mean. Can you give a few more pushes for us?" Erica tells her.

"I know, I'm sorry. I think so." Sydney replies. She keeps pushing and yelling at everyone, especially Gage, then hears a cry from a little boy.

"Okay Sydney. I need one more push to get the other one out, then we will be all done. One two three." Doctor White tells her.

"Three? Did she say three? Who said anything about three?" Sydney asks, looking up at Gage, scared of what her doctor just said. He tells her everything's fine and to push again. Sydney gives him a look that says, "I told you don't tell me what to do." She gives a couple more pushes, then hears a cry from a girl.

"A boy and a girl! Yes! I've got it all now. My beautiful wife who I love so much and am so proud of, and a daughter, and a son. I love you so much Sydney." Gage says, kissing her.

"I love you more." Sydney replies, holding her arms out for her babies. She gets to hold them for the first time, and she just loses it and cries when she has them in her arms.

"They are perfect." Gage says, stroking one baby's cheek, then the other one.

"Honey, what do you think about us naming the boy Frances Ray after you and your great grandfather and the girl, Alexandra May after Alex and my great grandmother?" Sydney asks.

"That's perfect. I love the names you have picked out. How are you doing?" Gage replies.

"Much better now. I have my family now." Sydney tells him, hanging onto both of her babies and hugging them, and not wanting to let them ever go. Gage looks up and says "Thank You God" and Erica and Alex leave the room to leave them all alone for awhile. Alex has never been more proud of her best friend than what she was at that moment. Gage knows that they will make it through anything because they way that Sydney's parents treated her, made her the complete opposite, to where she will actually care about her kids, and not treat them like crap.

**The End**


End file.
